Is It Strange To Be In Love With A Dog?
by Im-that-girl-that-nobody-knows
Summary: Ludwig had woken up, just like any other day. Nothing was out of place, nothing was out of order. Well, except for the naked woman at the foot of his bed. Who had dog ears, and a dog's tail. (Fem!ItalyxGermany, hope you enjoy! Will become M in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig had woken up, just like any other day. Nothing was out of place, nothing was out of order.

Well, except for the naked woman at the foot of his bed.

Who had dog ears, and a dog's tail.

Yes, they were real, he could clearly see they were attached. She brownish/reddish hair and smooth, creamy looking skin. All the perfect curves, too...

Ludwig sat dazed in his bed. _I'm sure I didn't get drunk last night... then, who is this?_

Deciding to, erm, ignore the problem, he got up and walked to his bathroom, taking off his boxers and turing the shower on. Under the hot water, he tried to remember everything that happened the night before. _I talked to Kiku... then to Arthur... then I went out to a business dinner, and then I came home. I watched T.V. while petting Felicia, and then I went to sleep, Felicia at my feet, as always. Where is that dog, anyway? _

Finished with his shower, Ludwig stepped out and dried off, changed, and walked back in his room to find that the strange lady was gone. Shaking his head, he concluded it must have been a half asleep mirage, and looked under the bed for Felicia. _She's not here..._ Sighing, he walked out of his room into the rest of his apartment, where he was immediately bitch-slapped with the smell of food. Looking up, he saw the woman from earlier, cooking something in a couple different pans. He blinked. _So it wasn't my imagination..._ Walking up to the island counter, he sat down in a chair in front of it, catching the woman's attention. She turned around and smiled happily at him. "Ve~! Good morning, Ludwig~!" Her eyes were a chocolate brown color, and her voice was like honey, sweet, and not to Ludwig's tastes. She also sounded...Italian?

"Who are you?" She blinked, then laughed. "You mean, you don't know~?"

"No, would you kindly explain who you are, and what you were doing in my house naked?" She looked down, to show she was now wearing a short apron Ludwig didn't know he had in his house. She was also wearing one of his shirts._ Well, at least she is covering herself..._ She laughed again and turned back to the pans, mixing them and cooking something with a seafood-ish smell. He patiently waited for a response, until a plate of food was set down in front of him. Sautéed shrimp and crab meat omelet, three thick sausages, and perfectly toasted bread with blackberry jam mixed with butter. _How did she know I eat my toast this way...?_

"Ve? Aren't you going to eat~?" She asked, pouting. "Yes, but I'd like to know-" She cut him off by giggling and cut a bit of the omelet with the fork. "Ve, Then open wide~!" He blinked at her. She couldn't be serious! "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious." She held the fork to his mouth, practically leaning over the counter. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth and she gently placed the fork inside. Smiling at him, she pulled it out as he ate. _This...is amazing..._

"Ve, do you like it~?"

"J-Ja, es ist gut." He replied. She laughed. "Ve, silly German~" She turned around and started to clean up, putting the pans in the sink and cleaning them off.

"Can you please tell me who you are?" She stopped and turned around. "Ve... I thought you'd have figured it out by now..."

"Please stop playing around, I-"

"You have to leave for work, at 7:00, sharp."

"How do you know that?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Really, it's quite obvious."

"What is?" She laughed and turned to face him.

"You never were good at puzzles, ve."

"Please? Just tell me who you are?" She ran up to him, handing him his coat. "Ve, make sure to wear this, it's going to be cold outside."

"But-" She kissed him on the cheek, shoved his briefcase into his hands, and pushed him towards his door. "Have a good day, Ludi~!" She then handed him his briefcase and smiled. "See if you can figure it out by the end of the day~!" She closed the door. He stood there in shock until his mind registered what had just happened.

_There's a strange, naked, woman in my house, who just made me breakfast and knows things about me. I feel like I should be worried, but I'm not..._

As he walked away, the strange woman on the other side of the door giggled. "Oh, Ludi, ve, you are so terrible at puzzles."

He had failed to notice the red collar around her neck.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter to my first story! I will be updating whenever I can and because summer is almost here, I think I'll be able to update sooner and sooner, but still. Hope you liked so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, bros! I've decided to update probably every Thursday (If I get the time ^^|||), so look out for those** **updates!**

* * *

As Ludwig hailed a taxi, he pondered the events of this morning. How had that woman gotten into his apartment? How did she know his name? Why... Why did she have dog ears and tail? Where was Felicia? He was upset his lovable Coker Spaniel hadn't been in the apartment... As a taxi pulled up, he stepped inside and sighed. As much as he wanted to go back and demand an answer, he couldn't. He would be immediately fired if he was late again, and if he was fired, he'd be screwed. So he continued to think about her as he rode to his workplace. As they pulled up, he saw his friend Kiku Honda walking into the office building. Paying the taxi man, he ran out to greet him. "Good morning, Kiku."

"Ah, good morning, Ludwig." Aside from being his co-worker, Kiku was also Ludwig's landlord. "Have you seen the cherry blossoms this morning? They've finally bloomed."

"Yes, I did."

"They're really such beautiful flowers, a good omen. I have a hunch that good things will come this spring."

"I suppose." Ludwig agreed. "I will see you later."

"Good day." They went their separate ways.

* * *

"Hello, Alfred."

"Ah! Ludwig, just the man I wanted to talk to!" Alfred Jones, another co-worker, ran up to Ludwig and wrapped an arm around the German's shoulder, side-hugging him. He politely shrugged it off as he looked towards the loud man. "So, hey, bro, I need help with something!" Alfred pulled a tiny puzzle out of his pocket, a small sliding puzzle all messed up. "Can you help me figure this out? Kiku said he'd help me with my speech for the big boss if I could figure this puzzle out, but it's really hard!" Ludwig looked at the man incredulously. A child's puzzle?

_You never were good at puzzles, ve._

Ludwig stopped and blinked. The hell...?

"N-No, sorry." He quickly walked away from the other smiling man who ignored the disregard and went searching elsewhere.

"Maybe Artie can help me!"

* * *

Finding isolated in the conference room, Ludwig set his lunch down. Upon opening his briefcase when he got to work, he found a daisy, as well as a gourmet prepared lunch: creamy Alfredo penne pasta. There had also been a note.

_"Ve~ Eat up, Ludi! I hope you like~!"_ Sighing, he brought the fork down into the pasta and took a bite, and blinked in surprise. It was really good... Since when did he have these ingredients in his house...?

"There you are, Ludwig." Kiku said as he opened the glass door into the room and sat down across from his friend, Arthur Kirkland walking in as well and sitting next to Kiku. "Hello, Arthur."

"Afternoon, Kiku. Ludwig." Arthur opened his own lunch and started to eat when the hyper-active American burst into the room as well. "ARTIE! You need to help me!"

"Alfred, go figure it out yourself!" Kiku looked up in amusement at the pouting man. "Alfred, I thought I told you to figure it out yourself?" Alfred looked up at him and smiled. "Haha! Hey there..."

"Alfred-"

"BRO, I TRIED SO HARD, I CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT!" Kiku smiled and took the puzzle in his hand, and moved one square before giving it back to Alfred.

...Seriously?

"W-Wha...?"

"I forgot to tell you, that one tends to stick in place..."

"OMG, THANKS!"

"You-"

"Now, lets go work on that speech!" Before Kiku could object, Alfred had pulled his co-worker by the sleeve out of the room, babbling on about hamburgers or something.

"So, Ludwig, you've been quiet." He looked up towards the other. He shrugged and continued to eat his food. They continued to eat until Kiku walked back into the room. "Sorry about that. I promised Alfred that if he could solve that puzzle, I would help him."

"Yes, I know." Arthur replied, while eating something that looked like mutant oatmeal. "He bothered me for two hours straight about helping him solve that stupid kids puzzle."

_You never were good at puzzles, ve._

Ludwig shook the thought out of his head. "Ja, he bothered me, too."

"Ah... I am so sorry about that. I told him to figure it out himself."

"It's alright. He wasn't much of a hassle."

"So, Ludwig, how's Felicia?" At this, Ludwig stopped eating his pasta. "Huh?"

"Felicia? How is she?"

"Oh. Erm..." What should he tell them? That his favorite dog was suddenly missing? "She's fine."

"That's good. I heard she was expecting puppies?"

"Nein, she just drank some of my beer and got sick."

"Well, I'm glad she is alright."

"Ja." Wrapping up his trash, Ludwig put his container back into his briefcase and stood up. "I will be seeing you later, ja?"

"Yes, we have that birthday party for Francis." Arthur gagged.

"You won't be going?"

"Oh~ Yes he will." Said birthday boy was standing in the doorway, winking at Arthur, who rolled his eyes and pushed his way past the office pervert. "Honhonhon..." He slapped Arthur's ass, who gave a yelp and spun around, slapping the Frenchman hard enough for him to fall to the floor. "Keep your hands to yourself or I'm reporting you!" Arthur, sporting a fierce blush, stormed away as Francis sighed on the floor. "One day... he'll see his love for big brother."

"Ja..." With that, Ludwig stepped out of the room.

* * *

"...ppy birthday, dear Francis."

"HONHONHON~!"

"Happy birthday to you!" Everybody was cheering and clapping as Francis blew out the candles on his birthday cake. Ludwig and Arthur sat in the corner, Ludwig being his normal non-social self and Arthur pissed out of his mind. Francis sauntered over to Arthur, winking, a rose between his teeth. The sight disgusted Ludwig and Arthur all the more as Arthur fake gagged at the man while Elizabeta, another co-worker, started to snap pictures with Kiku.

"C'mon, mon cher-"

"No."

"-join the party-"

"No."

"with moi."

"No."

"Please?~?"

"NO."

"But it's my birthda-"

"I couldn't give a flying fuck if it was your birthday! You know I don't want to be here, especially with you!"

"Oh~! How you wound me." He slid his arm around Arthur's skinny waist. It was by this time Ludwig was so disturbed with the scene in front of him, he stood up and bid them farewell. "Happy birthday Francis, I hope you have a nice time." He said, walking away.

"Ohhonhonhon, you bet I will..." He said, pervertedly suggesting to Arthur, who, disgusted, punched him in the gut and walked off. "Mon cher, come back!"

* * *

As Ludwig stepped into his taxi, he felt like he was forgetting something... Thanking the taxi driver and paying him, Ludwig stepped into his apartment building, going his room. When he stepped into the corridor, a strong smell was wafting throughout the corridor. Ludwig's neighbor, Hercules, walked sleepily out of his room. "Hmer? Hello, Ludwig."

"Hercules." Ludwig enjoyed the presence of his neighbor next door. Not literally, mind you, what that previous sentence means is that he likes the idea of Hercules as a neighbor, what with him barely making any noise to disturb Ludwig whatsoever and he's always sleeping. Ludwig also had respect for the man, who never seemed to judge him.

"Smells good...whatever you're making."

"Huh?!"

"I think it's... pizza?"

"..." With nothing else to say, the sleepy Greek man shuffled back into his apartment.

_Who the _hell_ is in my apartment?!_

He raced over to the door, took his keys out, fumbling for them with a bit before getting them into the slot, and swung open the door. The minute he did, he was sent sprawling to the ground by the intense hug he was given. "LUDI~!"

Oh, right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoop whoop~! I'm graduating today! SO, you guys get another chapter from me SUPER EARLY (That and I had a writing frenzy yesterday). So, here you go! It's kinda random... all well.**

* * *

Gathering his bearings, Ludwig finally managed to push the wiggling girl off him and stand up. "Ludi! How are you? How was work? Did you see Kiku? How about Arthur? Alfred? Did you bring me a treat? It's ok if you didn't, I made dinner! Do you like pasta? I love pasta! I mean, I made some earlier and it was so good, I just had to make you some! Better than dog kibbles, but I still like wurst! Do you want me to make you some?" As the girl rambled on, Ludwig closed the front door to his apartment and hung his coat on the coat rack. Also taking his shoes off, he walked over to the fridge, grabbed a beer, opened it, took a swig, then turned to look at the woman in his apartment. She was still only wearing one of his shirts and the tiny apron from before, although she had tied her hair up in a high pony-tail, her ears hanging cutely along the side of her face. He paused. "Wait... did you say dog kibbles?" She looked over at him, setting down a pretty big bowl of penne pasta with alfredo sauce on the table and smiled. "Yep! Ve, those things are horrible compared to this food!"

"..."

"...Ve, have you seriously not figured out I'm your dog?"

"I think I just did."

"Oh, Ludi! You really _do_ suck at puzzles! Hehe!"

"But... how did this happen?"

"Ve, I dunno! You're taking it surprisingly well, though!"

"You say that like this has happened before." Ludwig held onto that note: Why _wasn't _he more weirded out by this? Any normal person would've freaked out by now.

"Well, yes, actually. Remember, ve? You got me at the pound because my previous owners got freaked out that I'm some sort of 'magic dog', ve, whatever that means. But, anyway, I'm glad I live with you!" She smiled before hugging him and bringing him over to the table to eat. "Go on then, eat, ve~!" She smiled as she skipped off to the kitchen, the shirt barely covering her butt as she skipped awa-

Ludwig slapped himself mentally before starting to eat. He had to admit, she was a pretty good cook. "So, Ludi?" She skipped around over to him and hugged him from behind, putting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms across his chest while he eat. He paused when she kissed his cheek and she laughed softly. "Ve, is it good?" Fighting the blush that threatened to show itself, Ludwig forced himself to eat more of the pasta instead. "Ja, est gut." She giggled before sitting down across from him, pouring herself a small portion of his beer into her glass, then pouring the rest in his chilled beer glass she had set next to his plate. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she giggled. "I want to try it, ve~? It's Ludi's favorite drink! Shrugging his shoulders, he continued eating as she "Ve~!"ed happily and drank the beer she had poured herself. She let it sit in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing and sticking her tongue out. "Ve! How does Ludi drink this all the time? It doesn't taste very good..."

"It's an acquired taste." He simply stated, looking up at the girl. "I think you'd prefer something sweeter." Her eyes lit up, "Ve, si! I love sweet things!" He nodded. "I'm not one whose really an expert on this sort of thing... but I think you'd like wine better than beer." She tilted her head slightly. "Veeee~?" Sighing he got up and got her a small glass so she could try it. "Not too much, ok? I don't want you getting sick." She nodded and he handed her the glass, which she took and immediately drank. She smiled happily as she set the empty glass down. "Ve, Ludi was right, it does taste better! Hehe!" She giggled again as he let a small smile escape onto his lips for a blink of a second before cleaning up his plate, leaving Felicia to stuff her face with the leftover pasta. He came back over and placed a hand on her head, rubbing it back and forth gently as if he were petting her. She smiled happily and cradled her stomach and sank slightly in the chair before Ludwig took her plates to the kitchen. Really, now that he thought about it, he _should_ have demanded an explanation the minute he saw her, but for some reason... she seemed familiar. Not in the sense that she (was/is?) his former dog, but... something else altogether. He was actually very calm and loose around her, unlike with other people. Her personality was inviting enough, cute and bubbly and adorable in every way, making you want to either praise her for absolutely nothing or give her a hug. Which was _way _out of character for the usually stern, serious, stoic German. Seriously, ask anybody. Lost in his thoughts, he went into his usual routine unconsciously as he thought about the strange appearance of this woman/dog. _How on Earth was anything like that possible?_ Felicia watched as Ludwig grabbed another beer from the fridge. _How is it she decided to turn into a human now instead of when he first brought her home?_ She watched and smiled as he sat on his favorite place on the couch._ Why did she seem Italian of all things?_ (Why not ask, I mean, it was an abnormal event. Why not think of all the impossible possibilities?) She skipped over to the other side of the couch and sat down as he turned on the T.V., her tail wagging. _Why was she insistent on kissing him and hugging him?_ She got into her normal position, scooting close to Ludwig and snuggling up against him before laying her head in his lap as she watched the colorful images go by on the television screen. _How did she learn to cook? Clean? I mean, for a dog she was pretty good at using tools and utensils made for humans._ She gave a soft sigh as he started to rub her shoulder gently, her eyes slipping closed. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard an unsettling silence until he realized he was rubbing Felicia's shoulder and she had fallen asleep on his lap. He looked down at her and sighed, then blushed at the thought of her being so close to his crotch without him realizing it, then he hit himself over the head for thinking something as perverted as that as he carefully got up, setting her head down on the couch before bending over and picking her up. He was surprised at how light she was, and carried her into the guest room that his brother usually slept in when he swung by. Placing her under the covers, he returned to his own room, and went to the bathroom, preparing for a night of sleep. By the time he got in bed, the reality of his dog actually being a half human/half dog person thing caught up to him. His exhaustion winning him over, his dreams were filled with logical theories as to how this girl could've appeared.

In short, he wasn't very successful in figuring anything out by the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Today's Wednesday and I didn't know, so I was all, "La-te-da, Summertime~! La-te-da- WAAAAAAAAAH, TODAY'S WEDNESDAY?! I GOTTA UPDATE THIS STORY TOMORROW! :P So... I spent two hours typing this. AND MY COMPUTER ALMOST DELETED IT! D: I flipped out but HERE WE GO! Onto the story! And thanks to you who are following/reviewed this story, it really makes my day.**

* * *

Over the past 3 weeks, Ludwig had been accustomed to being greeted with deliciously made food waiting for him at home, along with various surprise glomps, along with the one she gave him every day he came home. He had managed to get her a dress long enough to cover her tail from the lady living down a few doors down the hallway when she had left a box of free stuff outside her door. It fit Felicia perfectly, and was a nice shade of rose, but she was still wearing his shirts/tiny apron every other day. When he went to work the next morning, he was relieved to find his co-worker Elizabeta giving away a lot of her stuff too, to prepare for the next summer shopping spree. When Elizabeta asked Ludwig why he was picking out a few dresses and a big hat from her box, he fibbed they were for his cousin that lived back in Germany, when in reality, they were for Felicia. Finally, he had been able to hide her ears and tail well enough for them to go shopping for clothes for her. Needless to say, it had been both expensive and embarrassing as hell, but Ludwig pulled through it and made it through the adventure. _Especially _when she had him help her getting underwear and she tried on different lingerie. "Ve, how about this one, Ludi?" She pulled Ludwig into the changing booth to show her wearing a silk purple bra with matching underwear, with lace around the edges of the cups and along the hem of the underwear. Blushing he averted his eyes, earning a giggle from Felicia before she shoved him out to try on another set.

He also converted his brother's old closet in the guest room into Felicia's, now that she had clothes. Every night, she would fall asleep somewhere in his apartment, and he would put her in her bed. And every morning, he woke up to a naked Felicia cuddled up next to him, causing him to blush and cover her with the sheets as she giggled like crazy at his face before kissing him on the cheek or nose and run out of the room stark naked. His retinas were forever scarred with the image of Felicia happily running into her own room, her laugh echoing throughout the apartment.

He'd also grown accustomed to her laughter and "Ve!"ing. Although he did like having Felicia around as a dog, admittedly, it was a bit nice to talk to someone once he got home. Currently, Felicia was clutching her stomach, giggling as Ludwig told her about one of Francis and Arthur's many escapades. "Francis actually walked in wearing a Tinker-bell outfit and demanded a kiss to return him to 'Imaginary Land'. Arthur socked him right in the eye." Ludwig told her, recalling last Halloween and how Francis had made fun of Arthur when he found out the other believed in fairies and the like. He allowed a small smile to escape before quickly tucking it away again as Felicia looked back up at him smiling. "Ve, that's funny! Poor Arthur!" She giggled as she picked up the dishes of their sausage dinner and cleaned them off in the kitchen. Just as Ludwig was about to get up, he heard a knock, more like pounding, on the door, obnoxious laughter following after it. Ludwig cursed and pushed Felicia, despite her protests of wanting to say hello, into his room. "Don't come out until I say it's ok." By now, the other tenants were coming out of their rooms to complain at the offending visitor. "Shut it! You know I'm awesome, so leave me alone!" Quickly closing his bedroom door, Ludwig opened his door and apologized to the other tenants before acknowledging the man in front of him.

"Hallo, bruder."

"West!" Gilbert bear-hugged his younger brother before letting himself in. Ludwig sighed as he closed the door and walked in, smacking his brother with a rolled up newspaper. "Feet off the coffee table, Gilbert." Said man pouted and took his feet off the table. "Aww, you're no fun. By the way, there's a new lady on the floor above you." Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose as he handed his brother a beer. "Do I want to know?" Gilbert shrugged. "It's actually not that bad this time. I accidentally pressed 4 instead of 3, and when the doors opened, this lady saw me and screamed bloody murder. Really, by now people should just know that this is the face of awesome!" Gilbert said, pointing to his strikingly noticeable platinum hair, along with his deep crimson eyes. "Ja, ja, pipe down." Gilbert looked around, a little yellow bird popping out from his hair. "Say, where's Felicia?" Ludwig paled slightly as his brother started to whistle. "C'mon, girl, where are you? Don't you want to say hi to Uncle Gilbert?" Ludwig, who had been standing by his bedroom door, could hear Felicia give the smallest of whimpers. Oh, how she _hated_ being locked in Ludwig's room. She wanted to go say hi! She whimpered slightly and ignored the tension seeping from the other side of the door as her dog instincts took over. She wanted to say hello! Maybe Gilbert brought a treat? Gilbird, did he come!? SHE LOVED GILBIRD. He was so cute! Is Gili going to pet her _just _how he does it?! Ugh, the temptation of it was too much!

"C'mon, Felicia, where-"

"GILBERRRRRRRRRT!" She yelled happily as she glomped him and began to kiss his face, hugging him/ pining him to the ground in an unescapable hug. Still in shock, Gilbert could only wonder who the pretty lady was on top of him before he looked over at Ludwig and smirked. "Oh, so you were with a lady friend? You could've said so-"

"NEIN, that is not it."

"Gili! I'm so happy to see you! Did you bring me treats? Oh, did you bring Gilbird?! Can I pet him? Please, pretty please?" Ludwig swooped down and lifted Felicia off his brother, said man scrambling up and Ludwig set her down. "Hehe! Ve, do it again, Ludi!" Gilbert burst out laughing. "KESESESESESE! 'Ludi'?" Ludwig glared at his brother before looking over at Felicia sternly. "I told you to stay in the room." She looked down at her feet, her tail curving lightly between her legs. "I'm sorry... I just wanted to say hi!" Ludwig simply patted her shoulder before looking over at his brother, who was looking at Felicia. When he reached the dog ears, his eyes widened. "Ve, I hope you're better at puzzles than Ludi!" Ludwig sighed and pointed to her collar (Which she refused to take off). "She's Felicia, bruder." Gilbert looked at her shocked. "_You're_ Felicia?" She nodded and giggled before running off to the kitchen, rambling about how Ludi should have set out snacks for the guest. Ludwig then sat Gilbert down and explained everything as Felicia came back over with a tray of goodies that Gilbert happily accepted while Felicia got to play and pet Gilbird.

"So, you're telling me your dog turned into a gorgeous woman, who seems to actually _stand_ you, and you _haven't_ hit on her?!" Gilbert asked incredulously. Ludwig blushed and stuttered as Felicia tilted her head in confusion. "Veeee? Why would Ludwig hit me?!" Gilbert laughed that weird laugh of his, "Kesesesese, no, I mean he hasn't flirted with you yet. Shame, you are really pretty for a dog turned human." Gilbert winked and Felicia giggled as she walked and put the empty snacks tray back. Glaring at his brother, he gave him a blanket and a few pillows. "You are going to have to take the couch. Felicia now has your room." Gilbert shrugged. "Eh, nothing I can't handle!" While he was getting ready, Ludwig looked over at his brother and then to Felicia who was currently asleep in a chair. "Bruder, aren't you even freaked out that my dog changed from dog to human?" Gilbert cracked open an eye. "No, not really. I mean..."

"What?"

"Nothing." A few years prior, Ludwig had gotten into a massive car crash, and managed to come out with not that much damage, except for the fact of him loosing all the memories of his childhood. Ever since then, small things could trigger a memory suddenly, and he had to be careful as to what he went around doing, but he was faring pretty well. He had to be careful because he could pass out, get massive migraines, etc. "Huh. Hey bruder-" Gilbert was already asleep. Sighing, he picked up Felicia, for she had fallen asleep on top of the kitchen counter, and placed her in her bed before going to bed himself.

_What was bruder going to say...?_

* * *

The next morning, Ludwig woke up and took a shower. After dressing himself, he walked out into the living room to see Gilbert's head in Felicia's lap as she gently pet him. "Ve~! Good morning, Ludi!" She said quietly. Ludwig looked over the scene in front of him. "Felicia?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is mein bruder's head in your lap?" She giggled, then covered her mouth remembering he was still asleep. "Hehe, ve, he was still asleep and when I tried to make breakfast he turned over and I thoguht he woke up so I went over here to check but it turns out that he just rolled over in his sleep. Did you know he giggles in his sleep? His laugh is weird, it made me laugh. Ve, hehe, a laugh made me laugh! Anyway, I poked his face and it did nothing so I tried to pet him and wow he has really soft hair, Ludi! You should feel it!" She rambled quietly as she pet Gilbert's head.

"...Nein..."

"All well, ve~! You're missing out!" Sighing, Ludwig walked into his kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.

"THE AWESOME ME SMELLS COFFEE!" Was heard from the couch, as well as a high-pitched shriek, a thud following. Going back over to them and sitting on the couch, Ludwig found them on the floor. Felicia was rubbing her head as Gilbert plucked the coffee right out of Ludwig's hands. "Danke, bruder."

"Bastard."

"Ow..." Ludwig then looked over at the girl. "Are you alright?" She leapt up and straddled Ludwig's lap, sobbing dramatically. "It hurts, Ludi! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Make it stop!" At the sudden intrusion of the girl on his lap, Ludwig blushed as Gilbert snickered quietly in the corner. "W-What exactly do you want me to do? Do you want some aspirin?"

"Ludi, kiss!"

"W-What?!"

"Kiss it better! Ve, kiss it better! Kiss! Kiss!" Ludwig's entire face burned as he stuttered. "N-Nein! T-That's n-not... I-I can't..."

"But I kiss you all the time- Ve! It hurts!" She said, clutching her head and pouting. "Please~?"

"I-I... Y-You... F-Fine." Ludwig's lips trembled slightly as he leaned forward and kissed Felicia's forehead lightly before quickly pulling back, looking away embarrassed. When he finally looked back, Felicia was pouting. "That wasn't a kiss!"

"W-What?!"

"Ve, that was barely anything! Kiss again, Ludi!"

"I-I, nein, y-you-"

"Ludi~" She sang, reaching a hand back to rub where she hit her head, "Please~?"

_Does her head even hurt anymore?!_

Blushing again, Ludwig leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, applying more pressure than the first and pulling away slower than he wanted to. "Ve, see? It doesn't hurt anymore!" Suddenly, Gilbert, who had been forgotten, burst into laughter and Ludwig whipped his head around to see him clutching his stomach and holding his phone. "KESESESESESESESESESESE! THIS IS SO GOING ON FACEBOOK! I'M SO AWESOME!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you! Sorry for the late update! And just in case you didn't know before, Felicia is Fem!Italy, Ludwig is Germany, Gilbert is Prussia, Arthur is England, Alfred is America, Kiku is Japan, Elizabeta is Hungary, and, in this chapter, Carlos is Cuba, and Vater (father) is Germania. Mutter (mother) is just a random person who has nothing to do with Hetalia, sadly.**

**Also, (To those who actually BOTHER to read the Author's Note) if anybody would be willing to, I need a beta for this story. Someone who can correct my spelling, maybe check if my translations are correct. It'd be much ****appreciated, so just message me on my profile if you would like to. And thanks to those who are reviewing, favoriting, and following, it makes me happy to know that you waited for week for this chapter (Damn internet...) and that you keep reading.**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER! (BTW, Ludwig is a bit OOC in this chapter and I apologize, but I felt like it would be more appropriate for this chapter.)**

* * *

One thorough beating later, Gilbert was sitting on the couch icing his shoulder as Felicia served him and Ludwig some breakfast. "Gili! Are you sure you're ok~?" Felicia was wearing a summer dress, a light blue that was close to being a shade of white, with swirl-like patterns embroidered on it. It cut off at her knees and was square-cut at the neck, along with spaghetti straps. Needless to say, Gilbert thought it would be funny to ogle and flirt with her. "Oh, it's alright, just hurts a bit."

"Ok!" Thank God she was oblivious as a two-year-old. Although I'm not quite sure how that counted as flirting anyway. Ludwig just sat quietly at the kitchen table as his brother turned on his T.V. and put his feet on the coffee table, flipping through channels, eating his breakfast, icing his shoulder, and flirting with Felicia. Basically, all of it annoyed him to no end.

"Bruder, feet off the table."

"Don't have such a stick up your ass! I'm wounded!"

"You barely hit your shoulder on the floor."

"Shaddap."

Rolling his eyes, Ludwig simply took his plate and placed it into the sink before going over to his brother and smacking him across the head. "OW!"

"Feet off the table, Gilbert."

"Fein arscholch..." He mumbled as he moved off the table, flipping through each channel at break-neck speed. Felicia was staring at the T.V. in interest as the images flicked past on the screen. Ludwig worried a bit... she seemed a bit _too_ infatuated with it. Especially when Gilbert kept purposely flipping through the porn channels... It was a good thing today was his day off.

"Felicia, would you like to go to the park?" Her ears immediately perked slightly and she whipped her head around to Ludwig. "Ve~? The park! Can we really go to the park? Ve, that would be so fun! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeease can we go?!" She asked, eyes wide with excitement. "Ja, we can go-" He was cut off as Felicia burst forward, sending the chair she was sitting in backwards as she tackled Ludwig in a death hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthanlyouthankyou!" Came the muffled chant from his shoulder as she finally let go and ran into her room, giggling happily all the while. Gilbert looked over at his brother. "You hate the park."

"Ja, I do. But I'd rather be there then let you corrupt her with porn." Gilbert cracked a shit-eating grin. "Then get a move on her!" Ludwig looked over at his brother annoyed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Veeeee~!" Felicia burst from her room, now wearing a sun-hat to hide her dog ears, and was now wearing sandals. "C'mon! Let's go to the park!" She giggled excitedly before grabbing Ludwig's arm, but not pulling anywhere. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Ja, ja, one moment!" He took a look over at Gilbert, who was smirking at Ludwig. "Are you coming?"

"Nope. Go hang out with your girlfriend!" He cackled as Ludwig sent him a death glare. He turned and walked over to the door, grabbing his coat from the coat-hanger and slipping it on, Felicia bouncing around happily. He stepped aside and allowed Felicia to exit first before looking over his shoulder at his brother, who was placing his feet back on the coffee table, the sound of a woman's moan echoing from the T.V. He rolled his eyes as he closed the door and escorted Felicia down the hall, blushing slightly as she laced her arm through his and snuggled up to him, giggling excitedly about what they were going to do.

"Ludi! Can we play catch with the frisbee?"

"Maybe, only if you don't catch it in your mouth."

"Ve? How else am I supposed to catch it?"

* * *

After walking a few blocks down the street, Ludwig brought Felicia to the nearly empty park. "Ve! What a shame there aren't more people here to enjoy it, it's such a beautiful day!" _True, but less of a chance of you being caught..._ "Wheeeeee!" Felicia spun around, twirling and laughing happily. "Veeeeee~!" Ludwig allowed a small smile to show as he watched her dance around, giggling and twirling before she fell back on her back and rolled down a small, nearby hill. Ludwig panicked for a second, thinking she had hut herself and ran over only to find her laughing and rolling around in the grass, getting grass stains and small blades of grass stuck onto her dress. Her shoes had fallen off, and he walked over to pick them up. Felicia jumped up an tugged on his arm. "Ve, c'mon, Ludi! Let's play tag!"

"Erm..." She pouted at him. "Pleaaaase?" He blushed slightly, and looked away, embarrassed at the thought of someone he knew, _anyone_ for that fact, catching him running around like a 5 year-old. He looked back and Felicia was gripping the front of his shirt, eyes pleading and lips pouting. "Please?"

"...Oh, fine." She squealed happily before she tapped him and ran away. "You're it, Ludi! Hehe!" Watching her retreat, a smile suddenly painted itself across his face, as he burst forward, running at breakneck speed to catch her. Looking behind her, she laughed louder, actually laughing, as she ran across the park, trying to get away from the oncoming German. He suddenly burst into laughter as he chased after her. _This is strange... I never act like this. _Finally catching up to her, Ludwig tackled her, both of them laughing as they tumbled to the ground, rolling a few feet away before she rolled off next to him, both of them on their backs looking at the sky. "Ve, that was fun!" Felicia panted, her chest heaving. He took deep breaths to steady his breathing as he looked over at her, before tapping her in the arm, face slightly flushed from running. "You're it." She looked at him, her face flushed and a layer of sweat on her brow, before she blinked and burst into laughter. "Ludi, you're funny!"

"Is he now? I always thought Ludwig, or, '_Ludi_' here had a permanent stick up his ass." A familiar voice said with a chuckle. Sitting up, Ludwig found himself looking at his co-worker, Elizabeta, who was trying to hold in her giggles and smirk, but failing horribly. He blushed horridly as Felicia got up and shared a laugh with her. This is _exactly_ what he wanted to avoid! Ludwig sighed, karma always found a way to bite him in the ass. He got up, straightening out his clothes before offering a handshake to Elizabeta, who grabbed it and instead pulled him in for a hug, which he returned stiffly. "So! Who's your little friend, here?"

"My name's Felicia!" Said woman responded before Ludwig could come up with an alibi. Elizabeta quirked an eyebrow at Ludwig. "Same name as your dog, right?"

"I am hi-" Ludwig slapped a hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence, knowing _exactly_ what she was about to say next. Elizabeta gasped and squealed happily. "Oh, honey I can see it! You're his girlfriend, right? You two look cute together!" Ludwig blushed again at the accusation. G-Girlfriend?!"Ve, thank you!" They went off into their own little chat, how lovely the flowers in Elizabeta's hair looked, what exact shae of green the grass was today, what a jackass the guy at the end of the street was, the usual woman talk, as Ludwig was frozen in place. _H-How could she assume we were boyfriend and girlfriend?! We're just friends!_

"Oh no! I gotta go, but can I get a picture of the happy couple before I go?" Pulling out a camera from God knows _where_, Elizabeta held it up as she looked from Ludwig back to Felicia, then back again.

"Of course-"

"I'm sorry, but nein. We must get going ourselves." Felicia looked a bit disappointed and Elizabeta looked downright _devastated_, but the look quickly disappeared and the camera was suddenly gone. "Well, no worries, I guess! I'll just have to snag one later, then!" She leaned forward and hugged Felicia, then Ludwig before turning and walking away, waving as she did so. "I'll see you two love birds later, alright!"

"Bye, Elizabeta!" Felicia called out as she and Ludwig turned in the opposite direction and started to walk away. "Ve, Ludi? Why didn't you let her take our picture?"

"I didn't want her to."

"Why not!"

"...I don't really like photographs of myself." She didn't question it, but she gave him an odd look as they kept walking. "Ve, what should we do now?" Looking over, Felicia saw an ice-cream vendor. "Oh! Ludi, can we get ice-cream? I've never had it before! Please?" Nodding, he felt his hand being grasped by Felicia as she pulled him over to the vendor. "Hello there, what can I get you? My name is Carlos." Felicia shook his hand and smiled. "Hi! I'm Felicia! And this is Ludi!" She giggled.

"It's Ludwig." He corrected her. Carlos looked between the two of them and cracked a laugh. "Alright then, Felicia and Ludwig, what would you like?"

"I don't know! I've never had ice-cream before!" Carlos looked astonished at her statement. "'_Never had ice-cream_'?! Well then, you've come to the right place! Because I am going to fix that with the best flavor of ice-cream I have! It's quite popular." He got one of those little tester spoons and scooped up a tiny portion of the sugary goodness before handing the spoon over to her. When she put it in her mouth, she hummed with delight. "Ve! It tastes like..."

"Mango maple ice-cream."

"Oh, wow!" She looked over at Ludwig. "You wanna try?" She said with the spoon in her mouth. He shook his head, "Nein, I..." He trailed off.

_Flashes of light. Summertime. Freshly cut grass... light blinding everywhere. Flowers. _

_"Happy birthday, bruder!" Gilbert yelled, laughing as his seven year-old brother laughed, running around on the grass. Ludwig's laughs echoed faintly as he ran with his new puppy. "Hahaha!" _

_"Woof! Woof!"_

_"What are you going to name her?" Gilbert yelled after him. Ludwig came over to him and grabbed a bowl of... chocolate ice-cream and started to eat it. He pet the dog lovingly and gently. _

_"I'm going to name you... Feli!"_

_"Ludwig?" The dog spoke. _

_What?_

_"Lud..._wig!"

"Ludwig! Wake up!"

"Man, you ok?"

"Wh-what happened?" Ludwig sat up from the ground, looking around to find that his head had been in Felicia's lap. He blushed as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ve, are you alright?"

"Ya, man. Your eyes just suddenly rolled back into yours head and you collapsed. Scared the shit outta me, man." _It happened again. I... I have to tell Gilbert... before..._

_Bright flashes. There was a camera. "How do you like your gift?" Vater asked. Mutter was holding a camera, smiling happily as she took another picture. "Ich liebe es! Danke, vater." Mutter's perfume smelled sweet. _

"F-Felicia, we need to go home."

"I understand." She said quietly. She waved goodbye to Carlos, after reassuring him that they would be alright, and she took Ludwig by the hand, leading him back home after putting her sandals back on. They hurried back, stopping every time a flash of a memory came back.

_German chocolate cake. _

_New rain-boots._

_Mutter calling his name. _

_Vater calling his name. _

_Gilbert. _

_He needed to get to Gilbert. They needed to get to him, quickly. _

Sooner or later, the entry to his apartment complex appeared.

* * *

_"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh daddy, harder... unf..."_

The three friends watched the woman on the T.V. give out fake moans and grunts as the man behind her thrusted into her, having some sick kink for being called "daddy".

"Amigos, do we really have nothing better to do with our lives that we are watching porn right now?"

"Basically." Gilbert replied as the woman on the screen "climaxed", the man not far behind.

"Can we turn the T.V. on then? I don't like watching porn that doesn't do it's job."

"What on earth are you talking about, mon ami?" Francis said, looking at his friend. Suddenly the front door opened just as Antonio turned off the T.V., Francis give a small cry of disapproval.

"Yo, Ludwig! You back?" Gilbert called back. "Gilbert! Help!"

Looking back, he gasped and ran for the door, where a struggling Felicia was holding onto a pale-faced, disoriented Ludwig. "Bruder?"

"W-We were at the park and we were going to get some ice cream when he..." Felicia said, sobbing slightly as a tear rolled down her face. "Shh, calm down, Felicia. Help me get him into his bed." Gilbert said, ignoring his friends surprised/confused looks. "This hasn't happened in a while..." Gilbert mumbled as he put Ludwig down into his bed, kneeling down next to him. "Bruder?"

"Was ist los, Bruder? Wo bin ich?"

"Beruhige dich, Ludwig. Was sehen Sie?"

"Geburtstagskuchen, ein Hund. Kamera. Mutter und Vater. Sie auch."

"Ist es eine Feier?"

"Sieben." Gilbert nodded, knowing what he was talking about. Getting up, he let Gilbird, whi had been resting on his shoulder, fly over to Ludwig's bedpost to watch over him as Gilbert left the room.

"Mon ami, what just happened?"

"Is Ludi ok?!" Felicia asked, grabbing the front of Gilbert's shirt, tears streaming down her face. I mean, she's not trying to be dramatic, she's very loving and caring! "Ja, I think he will be." He responded, trying to console the frightened girl. This had only happened a few time prior.

"Amigo?"

"Remember when Ludwig got into that car accident? He lost his childhood memories. Something must have triggered one of them. You said you guys went out to eat ice-cream?" He asked Felicia and she nodded. "Ve, we went to the park and stopped to get ice-cream and he just collapsed, it was so scary!" She hugged Gilbert, who, surprisingly, didn't care at the moment. "Oh. Well, is señor Ludwig going to be ok?"

"Yeah. He just needs to sleep through it. Usually that helps." They nodded. "So, Gilbert, who is this lovely chérie?" He asked, taking Felicia's hand gently and placing a feather-light kiss on the skin. Felicia blinked and giggled softly at his attempt at flirting with her.

"Oh, that? Um... This is..."

"Ve, I'm Ludwig's girlfriend!" Everyone in the room froze and looked at her in shock. Ludwig manage to get a girlfriend. _Before_ them?!

"Damn. I didn't think that'd ever happen!" Antonio said, stepping forward and hugging Felicia. "Señor Ludwig seems so lonely all the time, so I'm glad to meet you! My name is Antonio!"

"Je m'appelle Francis, chérie. And you?"

"My name is-"

"Feli! You can just call her Feli." Gilbert cut in, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

_"Oh! Oh!"_ They awkwardly stood there as moaning sounds came from the T.V., seeing as how in all the commotion, they had sort of left it on...

"Ve, what is that man doing to that lady?"

"Ah, when a man and a woman love each other very much..."

"NOTHING!" Antonio and Gilbert yelled as they rushed to get Francis a reasonable distance from Felicia and turn off the T.V. "Bad Francis!" Antonio scolded as he hit Francis on the head lightly.

"But _mamaaaaan..._" He whined as Antonio gave him the grumpy look. Meanwhile, Felicia was looking on in confusion and entertainment as Gilbert face-palmed. _Why is the awesome me friends with these losers?_ Suddenly, Felicia's stomach grumbled and everybody turned to look at her.

"Ve, I'm hungry! Anybody want pasta?"

* * *

**Translations (I used Google translate, so sorry if they're wrong...):**

**Was ist los, Bruder? Wo bin ich? : What's going on, brother? Where am I?**

**Beruhige dich, Ludwig. Was sehen Sie? : Calm down, Ludwig. What do you see?**

**Geburtstagskuchen, ein Hund. Kamera. Mutter und Vater. Sie auch. : Birthday cake, a dog. Camera. Mother and father. You as well. **

**Ist es eine Feier? : Is it a celebration?**

**Sieben : Seven**

**Chérie : Darling (Endearment) **

**Je m'appelle Francis, chérie. : My name is Francis, darling.**

**Maman : Mom**


End file.
